


Chairman in the Snow

by Katiehorsie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiehorsie/pseuds/Katiehorsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is out for a nighttime walk when he finds a kitten in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chairman in the Snow

Magnus shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around his body. He didn’t really know why he had chosen to wander the streets at night on Christmas Eve as the first flakes of a snowstorm danced in New York’s polluted, winter air. There were plenty of parties he could be at, and there were plenty of hot people out and about for him to hook up with. Both would normally hold more appeal to him than his aimless walk, but he chose instead to wander in the cold, dark night.  
If he had to guess at why he felt so disinterested in his normal vices, he would probably blame it on his recent move. Moving was always hard on him, and it always brought him down. Even if he thought he hated a place, and he was glad to leave, it still brought him down.  
It wasn’t necessarily the fact that he missed his previous life or home, though. It was more so being alone, without familiar faces or smells or sights to keep him company. Sure, he’d often lived in the same city several times, but time still ran its course. This New York was not the New York he used to know. And yes, some things never actually changed—like the flocks of pigeons and some of the buildings and statues—but time changed how he saw them.  
That’s probably why he was wandering the streets he used to know. He wanted to know them as he had years before. He wanted to be friends with them once more, so maybe he wouldn’t feel quite so alone in the huge city.  
The walls and pavement offered him a shaky sense of peace as he walked and reacquainted himself with them. He knew they couldn’t push him away or hide their secrets. He could get to know them fully and completely, though he knew in the back of his mind that they would change as soon as he was gone. He shook the thought off. In that moment, he couldn’t handle facing the fact that he’d always be drifting along in an aging world, never able to age himself.  
That’s when he heard the soft, little meow from the shadows.  
At first, he figured it was probably just some mangy stray that probably bites. Then he heard the meow again, fainter and weaker than the previous. It was like the cat was in pain, and he found himself trying to find the source.  
He wandered closer into the shadows, scanning the area until he found a little blob curled up against a burnt-out street lamp on the thin layer of snow that coated the ground. The cat meowed again, its head held up weakly as its glowing eyes followed the warlock.  
“Hey there,” he said, kneeling by the cat.  
The cat blinked before dropping its head to its paws and closing its eyes. Magnus felt a pang of pity for the little cat. It couldn’t have been more than a few weeks old, and he couldn’t tell what color it was under all the grime that clung to his fur. He hadn’t had a pet in a while, nor had he been planning to get one any time soon, but the cat looked so sad and lonely in the snow. He realized then that the cat needed help, and it could be the friend he needed.  
He slowly reached out to the poor creature to let it sniff his hand, but the cat was too weak to react. He sighed and brushed some snow off of its shivering body. “It’s going to be okay,” he said. “I’ll take care of you.”  
The kitten didn’t even seem to notice when he scooped it up into his arms and tucked it into his coat.  
“Come on, little guy,” Magnus said, standing up. “Let’s get you home.”


End file.
